


Rescue my heart

by emparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emparrilla/pseuds/emparrilla
Summary: Il suffit d’une personne pour changer une vie.Emma Swan suffirait elle à changer Regina Mills ?Jusqu’où ira t-elle pour obtenir le fruit de son désir ?





	Rescue my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Ça faisait un petit moment que j’avais envie de me lancer dans l’écriture de fiction, j’ai toujours écris sans jamais vraiment finir ce que je commençais, l’ecriture est une passion pour moi, et aujourd’hui j’ai décidé de partager ça avec vous, en espérant que ça vous plaira. N’hesitez pas à laisser votre avis. :)
> 
> Merci à Flo qui me soutient dans tout ça !

_\- "Tu as tout bien préparé ?"_

La blonde répondit dans un soupir.

\- " _Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis plus une enfant._

_\- Je sais, je sais.. Passes une bonne journée !"_

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la journée d'Emma Swan, Emma était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, du haut de ses 19ans, c'était une jeune femme à fort caractère. Elle venait de déménager il y a une semaine car son père, David avait été muté pour son travail, sa mère, Mary-Margaret avait donc aussitôt trouvée un nouveau travail, ils venaient donc d'arriver à Paris, sa ville d'origine. Et cela ne plaisait pas trop à Emma, elle n'avait rien contre les grandes villes, au contraire elle était ravie de pouvoir retrouver la ville de ses souvenirs mais elle avait dû tout laisser derrière elle, comme à chaque fois, et elle allait donc intégrer une nouvelle école, et qui dit nouvelle école dit nouveaux amies, et nouveaux professeurs..

**

La jeune fille arriva donc à son nouvel établissement, et se retrouva impressionnée face à celui ci, en effet le bâtiment était plutôt impressionnant, étant donner le fait que ses parents possédaient beaucoup d'argent, il était logique qu'ils l'aient envoyé dans une école prestigieuse, Emma était une très bonne élève avec des résultats plus qu'au dessus de la moyenne, de quoi rendre ses parents fières. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'accueil, songeuse en se demandant, comment se passerait cette nouvelle année.

_\- "Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?_

_\- Eumh oui je pense.. je suis nouvelle._

_\- Votre nom ?_

_\- Swan, Emma Swan._

_\- Emma.. Emma.."_ Elle chercha pendant quelques secondes.

 _\- "Trouvée !"_ Elle se pencha et ressorti un papier de son bureau qu'elle lui tendit

 _\- "Merci."_ La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire puis parti en direction de sa salle pour son premier cours : français.

**

Elle attendait patiemment devant la porte, appuyée contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur son portable, au loin elle entendit des bruits de talons retentirent, elle releva la tête, il n'était pourtant pas l'heure d'aller en cours ? Elle vérifia l'heure et en effet, les cours commençaient dans 20min, Emma attendit donc _"ça doit surement être une pionne"_. Quand les pas se rapprochèrent d'Emma, elle releva lentement la tête et en resta bouche-bé.. Elle fixa pendant plusieurs secondes la personne devant elle, qui en retour lui adressa un regard plutôt agressif en haussant un sourcil

- _"Je peux vous aider ?!"_

Elle avait une voix roque tellement sexy qui allait parfaitement avec le genre de personne qu'elle semblait être. Pendant un certain temps elle la détailla, elle avait devant elle une petite brune (du moins elle semblait petite mais il était difficile de juger avec les talons qu'elle portait) habillée d'un tailleur gris parfaitement ajusté à ses formes parfaites, le tout recouvert d'un blazer bleu qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa tenue, ses longues et fines jambes étaient habillées d'un fin collant. Son regard remonta lentement et s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine, grace au décolleter elle pouvait facilement imaginer le genre de dessous qu'elle pouvait porter, elle reprit alors ses esprits rapidement pour rencontrer un regard qui semblait amusé, ce qui la troubla.

_\- Euh je.. je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Emma.. Emma Swan._

_\- Oh, c'est donc vous Miss Swan, et bien je suppose que nous allons nous voir assez souvent, étant donné que je suis votre professeur principale._

_Professeur ? Elle est pas un peu jeune ?!_

_\- "D'accord.. Euh.. je crois que je suis un peu en avance."_

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à garder son calme face à son nouveau professeur.

_\- "Et bien entrez, nous allons discuter."_

La brune ouvrit la salle de classe. Emma était comme hypnotisée, elle n'avait jamais rencontrée une femme pareille, elle dégageait quelque chose de puissant, et débordait de charisme, sa prestance imposait le respect, c'est donc machinalement que la blonde la suivit dans sa salle.

_\- "Au fait.. vous êtes ?"_

_\- "Regina Mills, enfin juste Miss Mills pour vous bien entendu."_

La brune s'installa à son bureau.

_\- "Miss hein ? Donc pas de mari ?"_

Regina aborda un air choquée en voyait l'air naturel de sa nouvelle élève.

_\- "Non Miss Swan, je n'ai pas de mari malgré le fait que ça ne vous regarde pas."_

_\- "Vous avez dit que nous allions discuter Miss Mills"_ elle insista sur le Miss. _"J'essaye simplement de faire la conversation."_

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin.

_\- "Alors Miss Swan, dans quel établissement étiez vous ?"_

_\- "J'étais à Londres et avant ça j'étais à Berlin, nous voyageons beaucoup a cause du travail de mon père, mais nous avons décidés de rester un moment à Paris, désormais il voyagera seul, ma mère souhaite que je fasse des études et étant donner qu'elle adore cette ville, nous y sommes revenus."_

_\- "Et bien vous avez du voir des endroits magnifiques, cependant j'espère que vous n'avez pas de retard pour vos cours, cela pourrait s'avérer problématique."_

_\- "Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je n'ai aucun retard."_

Emma n'était pas du genre à se vanter mais elle état consciente de son intelligence.

_\- "J'aime entendre ça, alors dites moi, appréciez vous Paris ?"_

_\- Oui j'aime beaucoup, je suis née ici alors ça fait toujours plaisir de revenir à ses origines."_

_\- "Oui j'imagine.."_

Habituellement Regina ne s'intéressait que peu à ses élèves, mais Emma avait quelque chose de différent, ce petit truc qui change tout, et sans pour l'expliquer elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle élève. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina Mills était intriguée par quelqu'un.

**

Quelques minutes après , la sonnerie retentissait et le reste des élèves entraient en cours.

\- _"Bonjour a tous, asseyiez vous."_ Tout le monde commença à s'agiter. _"CALMEZ VOUS !!"_ Tout le monde se calma instantanément _"Oui je sais, comme tout le monde l'a remarqué il y a effectivement une nouvelle élève. Miss Swan, veuillez vous présenter je vous pris."_

_\- "Et bien.. bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, j'ai 17ans et je viens de Londres, voilà c'est tout."_

La brune acquiesça.

\- _"Bien. Miss Swan, vous irez vous assoir à côté de Miss French. Elle vous aidera en cas de besoin."_

Elle lui indiqua une petite brune située au fond de la salle, la blonde se dirigea alors vers le siège libre.

_\- "Salut, moi c'est Belle."_

_\- "Enchantée."_

La petite brune lui sourit, elle avait de longs cheveux magnifiques et des yeux d'un bleu pur, Emma s'empressa de lui rendre son sourire.

_\- "Donc aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur une étude de texte."_

Pendant le cours, la blonde prit le temps observée sa prof, c'était vraiment une femme incroyablement magnifique, elle semblait très jeune également, elle avait un corps de rêve. Le regard d'Emma s'arrêta au niveau de ses fesses et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupire, elle détaillait la brune à chacun de ses mouvements, et la trouvait de plus en plus belle, un rire à côté d'elle la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle se tourna rapidement pour trouver Belle, morte de rire.

_\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"_

_\- "Tu aurais du voir ta tête.. j'ai cru que tu allais baver."_

_\- "J'admirais simplement la vue.."_

_\- "Oui et bien profites en pour l'instant. Elle a quelqu'un, Emma."_

La jeune fille rougit aussitôt, gênée d'avoir été attrapée et surtout, d'avoir fantasmer sur une femme déjà prise, n'importe qui aurait pu admettre que Regina Mills était magnifique, mais personne n'aura osée la regarder comme ça, et c'était si inhabituel, que même la brune, l'avait remarquée. Elle avait vue les regards que son élève lui lançait et en avait même parfois jouée, en se penchant un peu plus subtilement, juste pour voir ses réactions, oh oui, cette année allait être intéressante, tout autant que cette Miss Swan. La cloche sonna, annonçant donc la fin du cours, Emma était déçue mais impatiente de découvrir ses autres cours, alors qu'elle avait rangée ses affaires et qu'elle allait partie comme l'ensemble de la classe, elle fut interrompu.

_\- "Miss Swan ? Pourriez vous rester s'il vous plaît ?"_

_\- "Eumh oui bien sûr."_

Emma commença à paniquée, elle était sur que la prof l'avait vu pendant sa contemplation, elle pensait simplement qu'elle ne dirait rien..

_\- "Étant donné que vous êtes nouvelle ici vous n'avez pas du être informer, vous devez choisir une option afin de compléter votre emploi du temps, vous en avez plusieurs à votre disposition."_

_\- "Oh euh oui bien sûr !"_

La jeune fille parcouru rapidement la feuille, tout avait l'air intéressant mais une matière en particulier attirait son attention "Écriture productive", Emma avait toujours adorée écrire elle c'est donc naturellement qu'elle choisi cette matière.

_\- "Je vais prendre écriture productive."_

_\- "Et bien Miss Swan, décidément, c'est le coup de foudre, vous avez tant apprécié ce que vous avez vu ?"_

_\- "Pardon ?"_

_\- "C'est moi qui assurerait ce cours, c'est marqué juste à côté."_

Elle la regardait, amusée par la situation, et lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

\- _"Oh non pas du tout, je n'avais même pas fait attention."_

_\- "Hum, bien évidement."_

Emma attrapa donc son sac et parti en direction de la porte, elle se retourna rapidement, regarda sa professeur et lui dit en souriant malicieusement.

_\- "Il se peut également, que j'ai appréciée ce que j'ai vu."_

Et elle parti, sans avoir le temps de voir la réaction de Regina.

**

La journée était passée rapidement et Emma avait apprécié les autres matières ainsi que les autres professeurs -excepté le prof de maths, il est insupportable- la blonde était donc devant l'établissement, attendant le bus elle décida de s'allumer une cigarette.

_\- "Emma ? Emma Swan ? C'est toi ?"_

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement.

_\- "Oh mon dieu, Ruby c'est toi ?"_

Elles éclatèrent de rire, avant que Ruby se jette dans les bras d'Emma.

_\- "J'ai cru qu'on ne se reverrait jamais.."_

_\- "Je sais.."_

La jeune fille avait beaucoup changée depuis le temps, Ruby était la meilleure amie d'enfance d'Emma, quand elle habitait à Paris puis un jour elle est partie, a cause de son père, sans laisser de trace, Emma avait le souvenir d'une petite brune adorable et maintenant elle avait une grande brune avec des mèches rouges et un style plutôt particulier.. qui lui allait à merveille.

_\- "Je t'ai cherchée pendant longtemps tu sais, et le jour où j'avais réussi à retrouver une trace tu avais déjà changé d'endroit.._

_\- Oui, pendant un moment je changeais énormément, mais maintenant je pense que je suis de retour pour de bon, ma mère veut que je fasse des études._

_\- Oh mon dieu d'ailleurs comment vont tes parents ?_

_\- Et bien.. mon père, comme d'habitude je suppose qu'il va bien et ma mère se porte à merveille, il faut absolument que tu la revois ! Tu sais elle s'en est voulue longtemps de nous avoir séparé comme ça._

_\- Je n'en doute pas, ta mère est adorable d'après mes souvenirs, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce lycée ?"_

Emma tira une latte sur sa cigarette et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_\- "Ça a l'air cool, mes profs sont plutôt pas mal._

_\- T'as qui en prof principal ?_

_\- Mills."_

Ruby fit une grimace.

_\- "Oh non ma pauvre.._

_\- Ma pauvre ? Pourquoi ? Elle est cool._

_\- Merci Miss Swan, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me qualifie de "cool"."_

Emma se retourna, abordant un visage horrifiée, Regina se tenait là, devant elle, un sourcil haussé.

_\- "Euh.. ouais.. Vous voulez une cigarette ?_

_\- Pardon ?"_

Ruby explosa de rire à côté d'elle, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part d'Emma.

_\- "Oh bonjour Miss Lucas, vous allez bien ?_

_\- Bonjour ! Oui oui ça va merci."_

La grande brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler.

 _\- "Bon, je suppose que je vous vois demain Miss Swan, et merci pour la proposition, une prochaine fois peut être."_  

Elle parti en lui adressant un clin d'œil discret.

_\- "Woh Emma c'était quoi ça ?!_

_\- Tu vois qu'elle est cool._

_\- Bien sûr..._

_\- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur elle ?_

_\- Pas grand chose, sauf le fait qu'elle sort avec un prof et qu'elle est très riche._

_\- Hein ? Sérieux ? C'est qui ?_

_\- Mr.Hood, le prof de maths."_

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa.

_\- "Tu l'as n'est-ce pas?_

_\- Mon dieu oui, et je le déteste il est insupportable, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou avec un mec pareil ?_

_\- J'en sais rien je le trouve plutot canon moi._

_\- T'es pas possible._

_Ruby lui adressa un clin d'œil._

_\- Bon sinon, tu en es où ? Tu as quelqu'un ? Tu comptes faire quoi l'année prochaine ? Dis moi tout !"_

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le bus de la blonde arrive, elles se dirent donc au revoir et échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone.

**

_\- "Je suis rentrée !_

Mary Margaret se précipita vers sa fille.

_\- Alors ma chérie ? Ce premier jour de cours ?_

_\- Et bien.. c'était intéressant, les professeurs ont l'air plutôt sympa._

_\- Ravie de l'apprendre !_

_\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est ce que j'ai vu !_

_\- Non, dis moi._

_\- Ruby !! Tu te souviens d'elle ?_

_\- Bien sûr comment l'oublier ? C'était une adorable petite fille."_

Emma rigola.

_\- "Elle a bien changée depuis le temps !_

_\- Il faudra que je la vois._

_\- Peut être, bon je monte, je suis crevée."_

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et la blonde monta dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit, épuisée de sa journée pleine d'émotion, elle se posait des milliers de questions, toutes centrées sur la même personne, et le seul moyen d'avoir les réponses était de se rapprocher de cette personne en question, Emma décida de faire une sieste et s'endormit, une dernière question en tête : _Qui êtes vous réellement Regina Mills ?_


End file.
